


Black Fantasy

by johnjaefam



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 90's Rock Band, Biker!Mark, Crush at First Sight, Drummer!Jeno, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22749580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnjaefam/pseuds/johnjaefam
Summary: Mark deseaba irse a casa, pero todo cambió en el momento que desvió su vista de Taeyong por primera vez en toda la noche. Fue solo una fracción de segundo y luego no pudo dejar de verlo más. Había un chico en el escenario y claramente su edad no iba a la par que el resto de los integrantes de la banda. Mark se vio a sí mismo en él. Solo podía pensar que esa era la misma imagen que transmitía cuando estaba con su hermano y su grupo de amigos que ya pasaban los veinte años. Pero había otra cosa que Mark supo con certeza en aquel instante. El joven que estaba sobre el escenario era mucho más que él, no era un perdedor como Mark solía visualizarse a sí mismo. Aquel chico de cabello rubio despeinado estaba con el resto de la banda porque ellos lo querían allí, no porque no hubiese otro lugar donde él pudiera estar. Eso era genial. Había una gran diferencia entre estar y pertenecer, y ese chico pertenecía a ese lugar.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Mark Lee
Kudos: 13





	Black Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dani and leo](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=dani+and+leo).



Mark siempre había sido el más pequeño del grupo. Su hermano mayor, Johnny, tenía su propio grupo de amigos, quienes salían todos los fines de semana montados en sus motocicletas hasta donde el destino les colocara un alto. Mark nunca había tenido algo como eso, nada parecido a amistades de su propia edad. Desde que tenía memoria suficiente para recordar, sus amigos eran los amigos de Johnny y con ellos él compartía todo su tiempo libre. A veces la diferencia de edad entre diecisiete y veintidós parecía extenderse, como si un siglo se interpusiera entre él y el grupo de amigos de su hermano, pero Mark no había aprendido a hacer otra cosa que no fuera seguir a Johnny a todas partes, como si de una extremidad extra se tratase. Al principio era extraño. Cuando Mark aún tenía trece y el resto acababan de cumplir los dieciocho, se sentían incómodos de que un chiquillo rebelde no se cansara de perseguirlos en toda ocasión, pero con el tiempo dejaron de discutir e insistir porque sabían que no existía manera de despegarse a Mark de encima. Ni siquiera las discusiones les llevaban a ninguna parte, así que llegaron al punto de ahorrárselas y aceptar la compañía del chico como uno más del grupo.

La excusa perfecta siempre había sido la obvia poca capacidad de Mark para hacer amigos, pero él se las arreglaba muy bien solo, como mismo había hecho a lo largo de todos sus años escolares. La realidad era otra muy distinta. A los doce, Mark había comenzado a sentir aquellas palpitaciones alborotadas contra su pecho y su cara se enrojecía sin control cada vez que Taeyong, uno de los amigos de Johnny, se asomaba por la casa. A Mark le gustaba mirarlo. Podía pasar horas fingiendo hacer tareas sentado en la mesa del comedor con el único fin de observarle en el sillón de la sala, hablando tranquilamente con Johnny y Yuta. Pero pronto se vio hundido en la necesidad de estar cerca de él, hasta que su incansble insistencia le permitió unirse al grupo y poder verlo en detalle, tan de cerca como hubo fantaseado los últimos meses.

Mark tampoco era tonto. Él estaba consciente que aquello solo podía existir dentro de su cabeza. Taeyong estaba fuera de su alcance en todos los sentidos y no era un secreto que él lo veía como si fuera también su hermano menor. Pero Mark, a lo largo de los años había aceptado la realidad y todavía continuaba observándole desde las sombras: sus ojos delineados, las sortijas de plata rodeando sus dedos, el tatuaje de la espada y la rosa en su antebrazo. Todo. Mark no perdía ni un segundo en observar todo de él. De arriba a abajo y de nuevo hacia arriba otra vez, como si se fuera a perder en el momento que apartara la vista de Taeyong y ya no fuera capaz de verlo más.

Todo su mundo dio un giro de 360 grados el día que decidieron al fin acompañar a Yuta a una de las presentaciones de la banda de su nuevo novio: Black Fantasy. Mark pensó que todo aquello era una tontería, era difícil encontrar bandas locales que tocaran un buen rock. En su mente, él estaba cien porciento seguro que sería lo peor y al final de la noche se arrepentiría de no haberse quedado en casa, pero Taeyong le preguntó el día antes si él también iría y Mark no supo cómo reaccionar. Se sorprendió a sí mismo asintiendo sin siquiera haber escuchado la pregunta con claridad, embobado en la delicadeza de las facciones del rostro de Taeyong, en sus ojos mirándole fijamente, las largas pestañas extendiéndose sobre ellos y la pequeña cicatriz justo sobre su mejilla derecha. Y ahora estaba atrapado allí, entre esa multitud que daba saltos sin parar y gritaba como si no hubiese un mañana, Johnny, Yuta y Taeyong incluidos.

Mark deseaba irse a casa, pero todo cambió en el momento que desvió su vista de Taeyong por primera vez en toda la noche. Fue solo una fracción de segundo y luego no pudo dejar de verlo más. Había un chico en el escenario y claramente su edad no iba a la par que el resto de los integrantes de la banda. Mark se vio a sí mismo en él. Solo podía pensar que esa era la misma imagen que transmitía cuando estaba con su hermano y su grupo de amigos que ya pasaban los veinte años. Pero había otra cosa que Mark supo con certeza en aquel instante. El joven que estaba sobre el escenario era mucho más que él, no era un perdedor como Mark solía visualizarse a sí mismo. Aquel chico de cabello rubio despeinado estaba con el resto de la banda porque ellos lo querían allí, no porque no hubiese otro lugar donde él pudiera estar. Eso era genial. Había una gran diferencia entre estar y pertenecer, y ese chico pertenecía a ese lugar.

Los ojos de Mark se enfocaron en la figura del chico tras la batería, en su cabello húmedo por el sudor sacudiéndose al mismo compás que su cabeza y sus brazos moviéndose sin parar. Las manos sostenían las baquetas, golpeando rítmicamente sobre los platillos y tambores con una armonía y equilibrio que estaba muy lejos de la capacidad de comprensión de Mark. Aún así, él no pudo apartar la vista ni un segundo a causa del impacto envuelto en admiración que ese chico causaba en sí.

\---

Si le preguntaban a Mark qué había sucedido en la segunda mitad del show, él habría sido incapaz de encontrar las palabras dentro de sí para responder de una manera coherente. Tampoco tenía idea alguna de lo que hubo acontencido en la primera mitad, pero eso era debido a otras razones muy distintas, ni siquiera había estado hacia el escenario. Sin embargo, en la segunda parte, él no había podido despegar los ojos de aquel joven y, ahora que el show se hubo terminado, solo lo recordaba como un borrón, haciendo que su mente comenzara a dudar de si los sucesos habían sido reales o productos de su imaginación latente. Dentro de sí se originaba el crecimiento de la necesidad inminente de retroceder el tiempo y volver a verlo allá arriba, tocando la batería como si fuese su único propósito en la vida. Mark estaba seguro que él jamás experimentó algo que se asemejara a eso en sus diecisiete años de existencia. Sí, a Mark le gustaban muchas cosas: montar la moto junto a Johnny los fines de semana, ver la recopilación de películas de ciencia ficción que guardaban en el sótano, diseñar los tatuajes que Yuta a veces tenía en mente y cantar a todo pulmón las canciones de Pearl Jam en su habitación. Sí, eran muchas cosas que le gustaban a Mark, pero los efectos que le provocaban aquellas cosas no podían asemejarse a ese fuego abrasador como el que expedía el chico sobre el escenario. De pronto, lo embargó la envidia y la curiosidad por ello al mismo tiempo. Puesto que, en el momento que Yuta avisó que iría tras bastidores a encontrarse con Doyoung -su novio-, Mark corrió a su lado para acompañarle. Era algo raro que Mark mostrara tanta emoción o interés por algo en particular, pero el resto lo tomó como gusto por la música de la banda y claramente Mark no se vio en la obligación de dar explicación alguna.

Ver a los integrantes de la banda fuera del escenario no causaba la misma impresión. Estaban relajados, sin las capas de sudor sobre sus pieles ni la electrizante música retubando a todo volumen a su alrededor. El bajista yacía sobre el sofá de la cabina con uno de los brazos echado sobre su rostro; y Doyoung, sentado en una de las sillas, terminándose de beber una botella de agua que ya llevaba a la mitad. El guitarrista ya se había ido, al menos eso fue lo que dijo Doyoung cuando ambos entraron a la habitación.

—Jaehyun, el nuevo guitarrista, acaba de irse —comentó observando a Yuta y éste se lamentó. Al parecer, todavía no había tenido la oportunidad de conocerlo propiamente.

Mark no cometó en absoluto, ni siquiera podía recordar ningú detalle de ese tal Jaehyun, a pesar que él había tocado esa noche junto con ellos. Mark pensó que tal vez el otro chico también se había ido, pero su pensamiento fue interrumpido por el crujido de la puerta del baño. Yuta y Doyoung se habían enfrascado una vez más en una de sus conversaciones y el tipo del sofá probablemente estaba tan dormido como lo aparentaba, y Mark se encontró a sí mismo observando una vez más a ese chico, pero esta vez desde un plano mucho más cercano. El cabello que creía rubio desde su posición de expectador en el público, ahora podía apreciarse con claridad de un tono plateado, casi blando, y también desde allí resaltaba otro detalle que era imposible apreciarse desde la multitud: el piercing en forma de aro que rodeaba la esquina de su labio inferior. Mark creía que en cualquier momento iba a desfallecer. Aquello sí era verdaderamente increíble. No solo era cool sobre el escenario, sino que también lucía de ese modo fuera del escenario y Mark no estaba listo para procesarlo del todo. 

—Hola, soy Jeno —y su voz era profunda. No tanto como la de un hombre adulto, pero sí más que la de él y Mark solo era capaz de seguir llenando sus notas mentales de lo increíble que era ese chico, de lo increíble que era Jeno. Jeno. Hasta el nombre se pronunciaba como algo único y genial. 

Mark asintió unos segundos después y Jeno se le quedó mirando fijamente. —¿Y tú eres?

—Oh, yo soy Mark.

—Mark. —Lo había repetido con lentitud, como si estuviera saboreando las letras en su paladar por primera vez, y luego sonrió. Una sonrisa pequeña, de medio lado, sin siquiera mostrar los dientes pero sí se extendía hasta sus ojos.

También tiene una sonrisa bonita. Escribió Mark en el siguiente renglón en blanco de sus notas mentales.

—Uh... eres amigo de Yuta, supongo.

—No —Mark respondió al instante, pero al verle levantar su rostro y apartar la vista los maquillajes que guardaba de nuevo en su mochila para regalarle una mirada confundida, se vio en la obligación de rectificarse—. Bueno, no exactamente. Johnny es mi hermano y él sí es amigo de Yuta.

Jeno sonrió de nuevo ante las palabras de Mark, pero esta vez más amplio, mostrando la hilera de dientes. Su estómago dio un salto y la sensación de hormigas recorriendo su piel su hizo presente. A Mark le había gustado eso, el efecto en su cuerpo al hacerlo sonreír. Quería más de eso. Quería hacerlo sonreír una vez más. 

—Te entiendo perfecto —respondió Jeno al cabo de unos segundos, volteándose a recoger la muda de ropa ya doblada para guardarla dentro de la mochila que seguía abierta sobre su regazo—. Doyoung es mi hermano y el resto de los miembros son sus amigos.

Mark no supo qué responder a eso, solo un pequeño "oh" salió de sus labios y lo próximo a escucharse fue la voz de Yuta diciendo su nombre porque ya debían irse. Pero Mark necesitaba decir otra cosa antes de irse. Necesitaba decir algo, lo que sea. Necesitaba preguntarlo antes de caminar con Yuta de vuelta. Necesitaba saber si había alguna posibilidad de-

—Oye, Mark, vendrás la próxima semana también, ¿verdad? —la pregunta cortó de tajo el rumbo de sus pensamientos y se asentó en el ambiente, haciendo eco en las paredes de su cabeza. La semana siguiente habría otro show y Jeno le estaba preguntando de manera directa si estaría allí de nuevo. Mark tuvo unos cortos segundos para fantasear con repetir las sensaciones que su cuerpo experimentó cuando lo vio sobre el escenario y fue lo único que necesitó para darle un sí como respuesta. Y ahí estaba de nuevo, la sonrisa de Jeno extendiéndose sobre su rostro a la vez que el aleteo incontrolable de mariposas en el estómago de Mark amenazaba con poner toda su existencia de cabeza.


End file.
